Doctor Who: The Twelfth Night
by acook94
Summary: The first part of how I think the 2013 Christmas special will go. Please be aware this may contain possible spoilers.


**Doctor Who: The Twelfth Night**

Due to the meeting of three different incarnations of the Timelord known as the Doctor all of time and space was beginning to collapse. Two of these incarnations were known as the 10th Doctor and the 11th Doctor, while the other incarnation of the Timelord was a far greater evil and a potential danger to the whole of reality.

The events that caused the three different incarnations to meet all started with Clara and the Great intelligence. Clara, the impossible girl, had gone into the Timelord's own personal time stream to thwart the Great Intelligences plans to fully rid the universe of the Doctor.

However once Clara had gone into his time stream the Doctor soon followed pursuit to try and save her for once instead of letting her die, like she had previously in the Dalek Asylum and in Victorian England. Once he had reached her he had met his great dark secret. Something he had being trying to cover up since the destruction of his own home world of Gallifrey.

His secret was his own evil persona. The one who had ended the great time was by destroying both Timelord's and the Dalek's, or so he had previously thought.

After a brief discussion of with his evil persona the Timelord had started to walk away to find a way to find a way out of his own time stream unaware that his evil persona was also trying to locate a way out of the time stream.

However, that had been what felt like a lifetime ago. Before the Daleks, before the Cybermen and before the Zygons had all arrived and had been defeated.

'So what do we do with you?' asked the 10th Doctor to his far greater evil persona with a look of concern etched upon his face.

'Well he was rather helpful to us in the whole of this messed up period' replied the 11th Doctor.

'But he was the one who destroyed Gallifrey. You may be over it Doctor but I'm not', stated the 10th while remembering the agonising decision that was made upon that fateful day of Gallifrey's destruction.

'You will be one day. But it really doesn't matter anyway as you'll soon forget this event once time has started to correct itself and the paradox is removed'. _Well, at least that's what I hope happens. Who knows what a paradox this big will do to time? _

'Yeah, well I guess there's not really much I can do about this. But tell me Doctor, what's coming for me? Will I be able to do anything really fun in my adventures with Rose?'

'Oh Doctor, if only I could tell you. It was the thrill of a lifetime with some of the best adventures and companions'.

'Erm, Doctor there's one thing I never mentioned. What's happened to me? Where am I?' questioned young Rose who had still not been able to find any trace of her current self.

_Ah Rose Tyler, my first companion after the events on Gallifrey, the woman who absorbed the Time Vortex, my first love after the deaths of my family. How I wish I could tell you what will happen at Canary Wharf. At Torchwood. _

'I'm afraid I can't tell you. But believe me you will be brilliant' Said the Doctor with a smile and a small tear appearing in his eye.

Suddenly both the 10th Doctor and Rose start to fade away. 'What's happening to us Doctor?' asked the curious Rose.

'Well Rose, now that time is starting to be fixed it's time we left. Goodbye Clara, I look forward to meeting you again. As for you Doctor, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as crazy as you' said the 10th Doctor, while he started to give a hearty laugh.

'Goodbye Doctor, Goodbye Rose. It was nice meeting both of you' replied Clara

'Goodbye Rose, Goodbye Doctor, I give my love to long ago' stated the 11th Doctor, who still fully remembered his adventures as the 10th Doctor in excellent condition.

'And mine to the days to come' replied the 10th Doctor with a smile etched upon his face.

And with that both Rose and the 10th Doctor had gone. The day of the Doctor was over. However one problem remained what to do with the Other Doctor. Looking towards him, the Doctor and Clara both seen that the he was still under lock and key. As the Doctor and Clara approached he started to laugh with a lot more craziness then he had previously shown.

_I hope that nothing serious happens to him. I don't know if time will be able to continue normally with more paradoxes occurring. Although, I must say it's very strange how these paradoxes keep occurring just recently. Firstly with the Ponds naming their daughter after their daughter, then Clara the woman split through time and now with the meeting of my two past selves. Sometimes I wonder if there is more at work pulling things together. Certainly wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Ah what am I on about its probably nothing. _Thought the Doctor

'What's so funny? We have you under our control and the Doctor will decide what to do with you' Clara said.

'You know that you're Doctor isn't the only one with a sonic screwdriver right? Well where do you think mine is?' asked the Other Doctor knowing full well that his future self would be unaware of this occurrence as the time paradox had enabled him to change his own events that the future Doctor wouldn't know about until it was far too late.

'I took it off you and destroyed it to make sure you couldn't reuse it for evil' replied the 11th Doctor who was suddenly starting to get worried about the current predicament.

'So you thought, but when you wasn't looking I used the TARDIS to make me a new one with some new interesting developments' _Ha here it come, my moment of triumph yet again. _

'Like what?' asked Clara

'Funny you should ask Clara seeing as it's going to be used against you first' replied the Other Doctor

For Clara the next moments were the most difficult and terrifying of her life so far. Before the 11th Doctor knew it the Other Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to break out of his locks and aimed the screwdriver at Clara. Clara suddenly fell to the ground in agonising pain and found that the Doctor, her Doctor, was down on the ground looking at her with great concern upon his face.

Standing the 11th Doctor looked over the Other Doctor.

'Whatever you have done to her, stop this now!' Shouted the 11th Doctor

'Oh I think not Doctor. You see this screwdriver has isomorphic controls so it only works for me. If you don't let me go, then your companion here dies. The decision is yours' _And this is why I never took a companion so they could never be used against me. Men like me need to be tough to do what we do and cut our bonds otherwise we're just idiots who are brought down by our emotions. It makes us weak._

_Oh what am I to do! If I stop him Clara dies, if I leave him a new paradox is created and who knows what will come through this time. Oh what am I talking about I could never let my friends die if I can help it. _Thought the 11th Doctor.

'Fine you win. But know this I will find you! No matter how long it takes, I will search every single part of time and space and ensure you are stopped. Now! Let! Her! Go!'

And with that the Other Doctor lowered the screwdriver releasing his hold upon Clara. 'Always the one to make threats aren't you Doctor. It must be a trait that's never actually left us through each of our regenerations. Or perhaps it's getting worse as you near your death?'

As he stated this to the Doctor he made his way to his own TARDIS never once taking his eyes of his future self. 'You're a violent and dangerous man Doctor but I wonder how long it is until you do actually die. How long will it be before the Silence comes for you?' asked the Other Doctor as he made his way through the doors of his own TARDIS.

'Remember Doctor Silence is close t hand for you!'

And with that the Other Doctor slammed the doors to his TARDIS and dematerialised to an unknown location in time and space, while the Doctor carefully helped Clara to her feet.

'Are you ok?' asked the Doctor who's main concern was ensuring Clara was OK.

'I will be. But now what do we do? He's gone and we've got no way of finding him'

'Oh he'll turn up one day. Now let's go back to the TARDIS before we run into any more trouble'

And with that the Doctor and Clara headed to the old blue 1960's police box, pondering what may come in the future days.


End file.
